


Light and Shadow

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'see through'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Shadow

The moon was full, making the gauzy curtains translucent in its soft golden light. The house, a little separate from the rest yet still within the protective ring of the baked mud walls, was quiet. A sense of peace filled the town, spreading out to include the innocuous scurrying of an occasional nocturnal creature going about its business. A gentle breeze, wandered through, lazily stirring up some sand then moving on to tug on the bangs of the young man sitting almost statue still in the window. The only sign of life from him was the almost invisible rise and fall of his chest and the way his lips curved into a smile.

On closer inspection the boy was shown to be less of a child and more of a young man. There was a sense of agelessness in his eyes, the look of someone who had grown up and a little bit old before his time. He gazed out on the town and land beyond, soaking in the beauty and the silence as the parched land would drink any life giving rain that might fall, lapping it up greedily to hoard against the oncoming drought. Minutes passed unmarked and the breeze again pulled at his hair, inviting him to come play, but still the boy did not move.

Strength in silence, the living portrait of a life that was and would be lived in the service of others. A path that was first thrust upon him and then walked by choice. His face held no regrets for childhood games that would never be played or the loss of the frivolities of youth. Instead there was something haunting, life altering in its intensity. The wounds on his soul ran deep, stitched together but never healing. He was simultaneously the executioner and the victim in the story of his life, filling both roles in equal parts.

A lizard, the color of sand slowly moved along the wall, coming to a stop not far from the window's sole occupant. The slight smile grew as the boy focused his attention from the limitless horizon to the small creature brave enough to risk his company. The blame and self recriminations fell away, withered leaves drifting down to disappear into the black pool below him. With them they took the weight of his burdens for a time. For a single moment the boy appeared, as he should, a star of hope for the future against the darkened sky of the past.


End file.
